


Romance on Pasio: Giovanni

by Sparkshiny



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multiverse, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkshiny/pseuds/Sparkshiny
Summary: This is a series of shipping fanfics that I am writing between various characters in Pokémon Masters EX and the female protagonist for a fan otome game that I am planning to make. This story takes place after 'A Day With Giovanni' in Pokémon Masters EX.
Relationships: Sakaki | Giovanni/Original Female Character(s), Sakaki | Giovanni/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Gazing at the Beach

Setting: Pasio Beach

(Y/N was walking on the beach when she ran into a familiar figure.)

Giovanni: ...There you are. What are you up to?

Have you finally considered gazing at the ocean together with me?

Your face tells me you’re still wary of me. I won’t be surprised. Heh heh... you have to be careful around a bad guy like me. 

[Choice selection]  
\- Actually...  
\- I don’t think you’re a bad person.

Giovanni: Huh? You say you trust me? 

Hah... you certainly have no sense of danger. 

Well then, why don’t you come take a seat next to me?

...There you go. Come on, get closer to me. We can’t talk if you sit that far apart.

Hmph. Still afraid to get close to me?

[Choice selection]  
\- ...  
\- Umm...

Giovanni: Well then, if you won’t get any closer to me, I’m going to have to move myself closer to you.

(Giovanni suddenly swoops right next to Y/N, leaving very little space between their shoulders.)

[Choice selection]  
\- Eek!  
\- What are you...?

Giovanni: Heh heh, calm down, young lady. Is this the first time you’re sitting next to a man on the beach? 

Just pretend you’re sitting next to your father or something. 

...

The breeze is so refreshing tonight. What a beautiful moon. Just close your eyes, and relax as you listen to the ocean waves...

...What? Afraid to close your eyes around a bad guy like me? 

Relax, lass, I’m not going to do anything to you while you close your eyes.

...

Yawn... I’m getting sleepy. You don’t mind if this old man took a little nap here, do ya?

[Choice selection]  
\- Not at all...  
\- Okay...

Giovanni: Heh, that’s a good girl. 

(Giovanni lay on the beach, arms spread out on the beach. Y/N gazed at his face in fascination.

After what it seemed like 30 minutes, Giovanni’s eyes fluttered opened)

Giovanni: How cunning. You were staring at my face this whole time, weren’t you?

[Choice selection]  
\- N-no way!  
\- I-I wasn’t!

Giovanni: Ha ha ha, too embarrassed to admit it? Found anything fascinating about my face?

Are you the sort who enjoys gawking at a middle-age man’s face over the ocean? You’re a funny kid! 

[Choice selection]  
\- I-I’m not a kid!  
\- Please don’t call me that...

Giovanni: Eh? So you say you’re already an adult? Hmph... take it as a compliment when I called you a kid, then. 

Why, you’re gazing at my face again. Is there something you want?

(Y/N touches Giovanni’s face with her fingers and slides them around his cheek.)

Giovanni: ...?! 

Hey, what do you think you are doing, young lady?

Just a moment ago, you were afraid to even get close to me!

Heh... if that’s what you like, then how about this?

(Giovanni swings an arm around Y/N and pulls her close to him. He draws his face right in front of hers.)

[Choice selection]  
\- Yikes!  
\- Eek!

Giovanni: My bad. Did I startle you? Heh heh, do you like it like this?

You’re not pulling away from me. I take it that you like it this way? 

(Y/N clings against Giovanni’s chest and leans her head against his shoulder.)

Giovanni: ...!

You...! Trying to catch me off guard, eh? 

Heh... not a bad feeling. Let us remain like this for a little longer. 

(The two of them lay on the beach with their arms around each other for what felt like hours.)

Giovanni: Ah... what a nostalgic feeling. It’s been way too long since... I’ve felt this way.

Y/N: ?!

(Y/N wonders what he could be referring to.) 

Giovanni: It’s getting cold...  
Shall we head back right now?

Hah... you don’t want to leave me?

Well, I hate to disappoint you, but we’ll both be down with a cold if we stayed out here all night. 

Come, I’ll bring you back. A lot of bad guys can be lurking around at this time of the night... just like me, heh heh.


	2. Training

Setting: Stadium

(Y/N just cleared a battle together with Giovanni and Lyra.)

Giovanni: That was a truly intense fight! 

Y/N, what do you say we go and do more training after this?

Lyra: Hold on! Y/N, could you come with me for a short while? 

I need to talk to you privately.

Giovanni: ...What. Do you have something to say that you can’t say in front of my face?

Lyra: Sorry, mister, but we are going to have a little private girl talk!

(Lyra brings Y/N behind a nearby pillar.)

Lyra: You know, Y/N, I’ve battled with Giovanni a few years back, but I get the feeling that this Giovanni isn’t the one I know.

I first met him when I found him in a cave at the Tohjo Falls, and stopped him from joining the people calling for him at the Goldrenrod Radio Tower.

He didn’t seem to recognise me either when we met again in Pasio. 

At first, I had thought that he simply forgot about me, since I was probably just another kid he had battled over the years.

However, the more we battle together on Pasio, the more I feel like I’m battling together with someone completely different. 

Could it simply have been my imagination...?

...Anyway, let’s get going back. 

(Y/N returns to where Giovanni is, together with Lyra.)

Giovanni: Took you long enough. Shall we get going?

[Choice selection]  
\- Lyra, are you coming with us?  
\- How about Lyra?

Lyra: M-me? I’m going to meet Ethan after this, so don’t worry about me! You two have fun!

Giovanni: Heh... are you that afraid of being alone with me again? 

Well, no matter. Hurry up or I’ll leave you behind.

Setting: Cave

Giovanni: This cave has plenty of strong Trainers to battle against. It’s the perfect place to hone my skills as a Trainer in and forge my bonds with Mewtwo. 

...Hey, what’s the matter? You’re clinging on to me all of a sudden. 

Are you afraid of the dark? You’re a real scaredy-Meowth, you know? Heh heh... are you sure you’re an adult?

Eh? You want to hold hands so that we don’t get separated? 

Fine, if you say so. Why, you’re just like a little kid.

Come on, don’t give me that look. Ha ha! 

(Y/N spends a few hours training with Giovanni in the caves.)

Giovanni: Hah... that was a hard day of training. What do you say we head back now? 

What? You want to continue holding hands?

Heh heh... it’ll be a problem if someone sees us. You fine with that?

[Choice selection:]

\- Sure!  
\- No problem!

Giovanni: A bold one, eh? That’s what I like to see. Well, shall we get going, then?

(Silver spots Giovanni and Y/N walking back to the Pokémon Center together, hand-in-hand.)

Silver: ...?! 

That girl... she’s with that old man?

Huh! That old man’s perversion sure knows no bounds.


	3. Confrontation

Setting: Pokémon Center

(Y/N was about to head out of the Pokémon Center when she was met straight on with Silver.)

Silver: Oh, you’re finally up! Took you long enough. 

[Choice selection:]

\- Do you have some business with me?  
\- Were you waiting for me?

Silver: What do you think?

Anyway, this isn’t a good place to talk. Shall we head over to the park?

Setting: Park

(At Silver’s insistence, Y/N followed Silver to a secluded corner of the nearby park.)

Silver: I see you’ve been getting chummy with my old man. 

Let me warn you, nothing good is going to come out of being with him.

That man acts big in front of his underlings but is nothing but a pathetic wimp who ran away just because he was defeated by a kid.

He told me he was number one in the world, and yet...!

I hate weak people and Pokémon. That was what I thought... until I met Ethan and Lyra. 

They taught me to love Pokémon with my heart, instead of being solely obsessed about strength. 

I’ve changed a lot since I met the two of them, and when I made Ho-Oh my partner. On the other hand, that old man...!

He hasn’t changed a bit since then! 

He has been that way ever since Mother died a long time ago. 

[Choice selection:]  
\- Your mother?  
\- What?!

Silver: Yes... Mother passed away when I was still little.

My old man used to gaze at the beach together with Mother back in the days...

My memories are faint, but he used to love Mother and his Pokémon with all his heart.

It all changed when Mother died from her illness one day.

...Huh? The look on your face changed.

Heh, you can’t be feeling jealous of my mother, can you?

Whatever. It’s not like I care either way.

That old geezer is now a shadow of his former self. Whatever happened to the strong Gym Leader that I had looked up to?

Besides, he hasn’t spoken to me a single time since he joined your team here on Pasio.

What? You’re wondering what the point of talking about all these is? 

I’m telling you to keep your guard up around that man. 

You can’t be sure he won’t abandon you one day, being the weakling that he is.

Besides, are you sure you want to be with that old man? You’re like, around my age, aren’t you?

[Choice selection:]  
\- Not exactly...   
\- I take that as a compliment

Silver: What? Huh, you’re actually older than I thought, then? 

Hey! But my old man must still be at least twice your age!

If he’s going after someone as young as you, he’s a real pervert.

[Choice selection:]  
\- T-that’s not true!  
\- Age is just a number! 

Silver: Whatever. Not that I really care. I’ve spoken all that I have wanted to. Just keep whatever I have said in mind.

(Silver walks away silently, leaving Y/N behind.)

(Y/N notices a call on her Poryphone, and she immediately picked it up.)

Giovanni: Hey! Where are you right now? You made me search the entire Pokémon Center for you! 

...The park? Hmph, what business could you possibly have there? 

Fine, I’ll head over there right away. Stay where you are.

(Shortly, Y/N notices a large-framed figure heading towards her.)

(Giovanni sits right next to her and swings an arm around her, pulling her close to him.)

Giovanni: What are you doing in such a secluded corner of the park all by yourself?!

Did you happen to be meeting anyone here earlier?

[Choice selection:]  
\- Yes, I was.  
\- I was talking to Silver earlier.

Giovanni: ...Silver? Ha ha ha! I’d never imagine that both father and son would be after the same lady! 

Heh, calm down, that was just a joke. What did you have to talk to him about anyway?

...Disbanded my team after losing to a kid? Disappeared for years? What’s going on in that kid’s head?

...Ah, or perhaps... I see. So he’s not from my world...

Y/N, I think I would like to have a talk with Silver. You think you can call him over tomorrow?

[Choice selection:]  
\- No problem!  
\- You can count on me!

Giovanni: Good. In the meantime, since we’re here, why don’t we stay like this for a little longer?

...Ah, your body so tiny and warm. Not a bad feeling at all...


	4. Explanation

Setting: Beach

(Y/N and Giovanni are sitting together on the beach, looking out for someone.)

Giovanni: Hey, miss, you did remember to ask that boy to come here today, right?

[Choice selection:]

\- Of course!  
\- Definitely!

Giovanni: Hmph, he’s certainly taking his time, isn’t he? 

......

I wonder if he’s actually going to show up here?

Silver: Hey, Y/N. You called for me?

......

What is this? Did you call me all the way here just to meet with this old man?

Giovanni: Hey, kid. It’s been a long time. I think we’re due for a little talk.

Silver: What could you possibly have to say to me after so long? 

Giovanni: Look, kid. I heard what you’ve said about me to Y/N. I believe we have a little misunderstanding here.

Silver: What! Are you going to pull out one of your lies again? 

Giovanni: Heh, calm down, sonny. No lies or deception, I promise.

I’m afraid that I am not the weakling whom you spoke so vehemently with Y/N about. 

Silver: What do you mean? You ran away from your underlings just because you lost to a kid and disbanded your entire organisation! 

Giovanni: No, son. This might be hard to believe, but I am not from the same universe as yours. 

Do you see this rainbow ‘R’ on my chest? 

Years ago, I used the power of Team Rocket to take over Silph Co. and made a negotiation with their president to lend us the technology of their newly-developed Master Balls. 

Eventually, we were able to have the Master Balls in mass production, and I used it to capture Mewtwo, the Pokémon that had escaped from our grasp years ago when it escaped from our lab. 

I later learnt of the Mythical Pokémon, Hoopa, and its ability to open up Ultra Wormholes and the possibility of inter-galactic travel. 

Naturally, with the Master Ball readily available in my hands, I proceeded to send my executives to search for Hoopa, and catch it in the Ball. 

I wanted to try out travelling to a different universe for myself, and opened up several Ultra Wormholes and met with multiple leaders of other teams that have been successful in their goals. 

We banded together to create Team Rainbow Rocket, an organisation even more powerful than Team Rocket. 

If there were universes where we had succeeded in our goals, could there also have been ones in which we have failed in them?

I wanted to see for myself what kind of world in which I had failed in would be like. 

I was supposed to get Hoopa to open up an Ultra Wormhole leading to that universe’s Kanto, but something had gone wrong, and we ended up in Alola instead.

Nevertheless, it was no issue for me. I decided to take over the Aether Foundation so that we could use it as our base of operations. 

However, I was defeated for the very first time by an 11-year old kid from Alola. I then made the decision to retreat and leave for another universe.

You said that I had disbanded my Team Rocket after losing to a kid in your universe?

Perhaps I am just destined to lose in the universe that you came from.

Anyway, Hoopa brought me here to Pasio next, but I made my promise to Y/N to change my ways and forget about any evil scheming and plotting, and just enjoy completing in the PML with Mewtwo. 

Right, Y/N?

[Choice selection:]  
\- Yes, he promised!  
\- That’s right!

Silver: ...What? That was a lot to take in. So... you’re not my old man after all? 

No, that’s not right. You’re my old man, but from a universe in which you weren’t a pathetic weakling in? 

What about the ‘me’ from your world then?! Where is he now?

Giovanni: Ah, my son from my universe is on a Pokémon journey of his own. 

He’s a really strong man now, and I couldn’t be any prouder to have a son like him.

Silver: Huh! Why couldn’t that have been me? Why... did I have to exist in the universe where you failed?

[Choice selection:]  
\- Silver...  
\- You’re strong too.

Silver: ...What? Y/N, you say I’m a strong Trainer even on my own?

Tsk... you’re right. Why should I be basing my strength on the success of my old man? 

I made my promise to you... no, to my old man from my universe, that I will become a strong man all by myself. 

I don’t care if you came from this universe or that, I will continue to be a strong Trainer in my own right!

All by myself!

(Silver immediately scurried off, leaving Giovanni and Y/N behind.)

Giovanni: ...Heh, that boy is still in the rebellious phase. He’ll grow out of it eventually.

He’s so different from my son back in my own universe.

What? You say he’s still my son, even if he is from a different timeline?

Yeah, you are right about that. We do share the same memories, up to the point where I either succeeded or failed in my goals.

...You know, that got me thinking about whether there were many more timelines and possibilities out there.

What if I have never been the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym? 

What if Team Rocket had never come into power? 

What if my late wife had never passed on?

[Choice selection:]  
\- Your late wife?  
\- I’ve heard of her.

Giovanni: Yes, I suppose you would have heard of her from Silver. 

We used to take walks on the beach and snuggle while gazing at the ocean together...

What’s with that look on your face?

My bad, I should’ve realised that you’d be jealous of my late wife.

That was way too long ago, back when I actively ran the Viridian Gym and made the TM for Earthquake for aspiring young Trainers...

...But that is the past. I only have eyes for you now, Y/N. 

If you won’t believe me, shall I prove it through my actions? 

Come here, lady. 

(Giovanni grabbed Y/N’s shoulders and placed her head against his chest as he lay on the beach.)

Giovanni: Let us stay like this for a while, shall we?


	5. Confession

Setting: Mountains

(Giovanni asked Y/N out on a date at the mountains.)

Giovanni: There you are, Y/N. I’ve been waiting for you. 

Come on, let’s talk a hike up the mountains.

(Giovanni grabbed Y/N’s hand right away and began walking.)

Giovanni: The weather sure is great today, eh? What a nice day to spend together with a special someone. 

Hey, lady, are you tired? Not used to hiking? 

I used to do this all the time in the prime of my youth. Ha ha!

Here, have this bottle of Fresh Water. You’ll feel better after drinking it.

[Choice selection:]  
\- Thanks!  
\- Alright!

Giovanni: Hey, Y/N.

You were so afraid of me at first. What made you change your mind?

[Choice selection:]  
\- I believe that you’ve changed.  
\- You’re not a bad person anymore.

Giovanni: Ha ha... so you believe in me.

What if I am just making you feel that way so that I can strike when the opportunity comes?

You shouldn’t trust someone like me so readily. 

[Choice selection:]  
\- Cut it out!  
\- Enough with that talk already!

Giovanni: Fine, missy. What would you rather talk about then?

...Hmm? You to know how I feel about you?

You want me to say it out loud? Hmph. I’ll say it as many times as you like. 

I... I love you. I love you so much. You’re the only one for me in this world, in the entire universe, no matter where I go...

Haarg!!! I sacrificed all my dignity to make that cheesy line! 

For you insolence, I will make you say that to me a thousand times better than I have!

[Choice selection:]  
\- I love you too!  
\- I love you so much!

Giovanni: You really mean it? ...I’m so happy. 

I’m not usually one to express emotion, but... heh, this isn’t a bad feeling at all.

(Y/N suddenly wrapped her arms around Giovanni’s and lifted her face up towards his.)

Giovanni: ?! Could it be...? You want us to kiss?

[Choice selection:]  
\- Yes!  
\- That’s right!

Giovanni: Ahahahaha!! This is the best day of my life!

Don’t go regretting your decision now, young lady! 

(Giovanni began kissing Y/N passionately on the lips. The two remain that way for what felt like hours.)

(Sometime later...)

Giovanni: ...Whew. I haven’t kissed anyone like that since way too long ago...

Was that you first kiss, missy?

[Choice selection:]  
\- Yes  
Ha ha! I’m glad you had your first kiss with me, then!  
\- No  
What?! ...Ah, but it wasn’t my first, either, so we’re even! Ha ha!

Giovanni: Hey, Y/N. So, why do you like me so much, anyway?

Do you have an Electra complex? Or is it my money that you’re after? Ha ha ha! Hey, that was just a joke!

...Anyway, are you sure you are fine with being with an old man like me?

I could’ve been your father, you know. Are you sure you don’t want to be with my son instead?

......

Heh, not a fan of younger guys?

What? You say you like me just for whom I am? 

Haah... You know this already, but I’m a bad person. What could you possibly like about that?

[Choice selection:]  
\- I believe that you want to change!  
\- You promised to change your ways!

Giovanni: Heh, and you never once thought that I’d be lying to you?

You sure are a naive little girl. 

You need to keep your guard up as there are lots of bad guys like me who might take advantage of you. 

I might just have to guard you 24 hours in that case! 

...You’re asking me what I like about you?

Heh, do you even need to ask? I like those who show strength! 

Just like that kid from Alola, you managed to defeat me here on Pasio with your partner. 

I’ve told you this before, but you’ve certainly piqued my interest, and I look forward to seeing you and your partner grow.

No... let us grow strong together, okay?

Promise me that we will always be together, growing in strength and competing in the PML as the perfect pair. 

And someday, I’d like to take you to my world... and I promise you that I’ll put an end to all my evil schemings and change Team Rainbow Rocket for the better. 

You have given me a new purpose in life. I no longer seek to invade other universes for the sake of personal profit, but to be together with you always. 

I want you to be by my side as I battle Trainers in the Viridian Gym in my world... I want us and Silver to be a family... 

And one day... I’ll ask for your hand in marriage, on the beach of memories, where we first gazed at the ocean together. 

(Y/N immediately planted her lips against Giovanni’s, stealing a quick kiss.) 

Giovanni: ...!

I’m so happy. I love you so much, Y/N. 

(Giovanni responds by kissing Y/N once again, more deeply and passionately than before.) 

Giovanni: Let us be together, forever and always.


End file.
